Gareth Tennenbaum
=Gareth Tennenbaum= URL-goes-here.gif Name: Gareth Mortimer Tennenbaum Gender: Male Age: 196 Birthdate: June 12, 1856 Birthplace: Cardiff, Wales Hometown: New York City, NY Height: 6'3" Build: Lanky Eye Color: Pale blue Hair Color: Black Parents: Hugh and Sarah Tennenbaum (deceased) Status: Single (widower) IM Screen Name: N/A Player: Cameo Theme Song: The Safety Dance by Men Without Hats Appearance Gareth looks quite a bit like a middle-aged Darcy (and by extension Milo), being tall and lanky with pretty pale blue eyes and a wiry tangle of black hair. (His author pictures him as being played by Neil Gaiman. Yes, I know they have different eye colors.) Personality Tends to flip between amiably weird and really quite grumpy and impatient. Power Power Class: 4 Gareth has the same power as Darcy; he doesn't age, nor does he need to sleep or eat, his clothes are impossible to damage or befoul at least while he's wearing them, and he's far less sensitive to temperature than a norm. He also has a second power, in keeping with the Tennenbaums' Buy One Get One Free special on superpowers. It is the same as Milo's: he can make himself intangible, with the same specific drawbacks, visual effects, and fringe benefits. In intangible mode he remains completely visible, but he's immune to gravity so his hair floats around (also, he can fly). He doesn't need to breathe, which is handy when your head is inside a wall, and he can move much faster while floating around intangible than his top running speed. He can't interact with objects while incorporeal, with the exception of stuff that was already on his person and turned intangible with him. When he rematerializes, any solid things that were overlapping his body get dematerialized where they intersect, which has the potential to be lethal and/or destructive. He doesn't have Milo's mostly useless psionic hearing power, so he's deaf while he's intangible. Background His background's still pretty mysterious, but he's Darcy and Ophelia's dad, and he's been living in the tunnels under Seattle for quite a while. More recently he's been acting as a patron of sorts to Ian and Bob. He was born in Wales, and lived there in childhood, but his family moved to America - New York, specifically - when he was nine. He froze his aging at the turn of the last century, having waited an unusually long time (for his family) to do it. Most of the important things in his life (to the audience) happened in Seattle. That was where he met and married Lavinia Parker, with whom he had two children you already know about, and where he got involved with the Brotherhood of Troy. The latter made him somewhat infrequently present in his children's lives, and also led directly to said children's lives being ruined by some jerk sent by the Cradle. Random Facts * Gareth has a generic accent. He doesn't sound like he's from Wales (having lost that accent by puberty) or New York. He doesn't exactly sound like a Seattle local either, though. Category:CamChars